Et si Dan n'avait pas existé ?
by Naoo-Chan
Summary: C'est l'anniversaire de Tsunade, personne n'a pensé à lui souhaiter. Une visite va radicalement lui changer le programme de la soirée ! Tsunade x Jiraiya . ONE SHOT .


_Grain de sel de l'auteur__ : Voici un petit One Shot intitulé « Et si Dan n'avait pas existé ? » ; vous vous doutez bien évidemment des personnages que vais mettre en avant, Tsunade & Jiraiya. Pour savoir la suite, il suffit de lire ! Bonne Lecture._

_Les personnages sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto._

_Phrases en italique - Pensées de Tsunade._

_**Phrases en gras - Dialogue**__._

_

* * *

_

« ET SI DAN N'AVAIT PAS EXISTE ? »

C'était un jour assez spécial, c'était l'anniversaire de Tsunade, elle fêtait ses 51 ans mais elle préférait dire que c'était ses éternels 32 ans. Elle n'avait pas vraiment prévu de marquer l'événement, même si elle paraissait jeune, elle savait très bien qu'à chaque anniversaire elle vieillissait, ce qui lui plaisait pas vraiment. C'était la fin de la journée, plus de paperasse à signer ni de rapports de missions à lire ; elle rentra chez elle et se jeta sur son lit histoire de soupirer un petit peu, elle était un peu déçue tout de même que personne n'est pensé à elle, même Shizune n'avait pas l'air de se rendre compte de la date. Elle pensait même que Jiraiya viendrait l'enquiquiner pour l'occasion, mais non, elle ne l'a pas vu de la journée.

- **Jiraiya**, murmura t-elle la tête enfouie sous un coussin.

_Je ne sais plus où j'en suis, de plus en plus je me dis que c'est plus qu'un ami pour moi, je à lui sans cesse, même quand il vient m'enquiquiner je le prends avec sourire, il a toujours été là pour moi…_

FLASHBACK

C'était lors de la mort de Nawaki, Tsunade avait demandé à voir le corps de son frère ; quand elle le vit elle ne put s'empêcher d'éclater en sanglots. Orochimaru qui était présent n'avait cessé de remuer le couteau dans la plaie, mais Jiraiya lui avait dit clairement de se taire avant d'aller rejoindre Tsunade qui était à l'autre bout du couloir avec l'équipe médicale. Cette dernière était terriblement choquée par ce qu'elle venait de voir et elle se jeta dans les bras de son ami qui ne pût s'empêcher de la consoler au mieux.

Le soir même il l'a raccompagna chez elle et au pas de la porte elle lui demanda de rester avec elle. Ils entrèrent alors à l'intérieur et Jiraiya farfouilla dans les placards pour trouver de quoi préparer un thé pendant que Tsunade était assise sur la canapé, la tête dans les genoux. Quand le thé fut prèt, Jiraiya donna un verre à sa coéquipière et se posa à côté d'elle. Il but alors son thé d'un seul trait et posa son verre sur la table, il remarqua alors que Tsunade n'avait même pas but une gorgée du sien.

- Je suis peut être pas très bon cuisinier mais tu pourrais le goûter quand même ! Fit le pervers avec un pointe d'amusement.

- Ce n'est pas ça, Jiraiya.

Tsunade commença alors à pleurer et elle laissa tomber son verre au sol. Jiraiya voyant son amie dans cet état préféra la prendre dans ses bras plutôt que de tout nettoyer, c'était le plus important. La blonde resserra alors l'étreinte douce et protectrice que lui apportait son ami en continuant de pleurer. Le temps passa et les larmes de Tsunade cessèrent de couler, elle s'allongea alors totalement sur le canapé et posa sa tête sur les genoux du pervers, puis elle s'endormit…

FIN FLASHBACK

_C'est ce jour que j'ai réalisé à quel point il était important pour moi…Mais hé qu'est-ce que je raconte moi !_

- **C'est un gros pervers ! Compris ?** Hurla t-elle pour se résonner.

- **C'est pas très gentil de dire ça, et dire que je venais te souhaiter ton anniversaire,** annonça Jiraiya qui venait de surgir derrière la fenêtre.

Tsunade se retourna alors vivement.

- **Ji-ra-iya !? **bégaya t-elle.

L'ermite sauta alors à l'intérieur de la pièce et tendit un paquet à son ex-coéquipière.

- **Bon Anniversaire ! **Annonça t-il avec un large sourire.

- **T'es pas obligé de me postillonner dessus, crétin !** Lança Tsunade en s'essuyant le visage avec la manche. **Mais merci pour le cadeau** ; ajouta t-elle en attrapant le paquet.

Tsunade déchira le papier cadeau avec délicatesse et ouvrit la petite boîte, à l'intérieur se trouvait un petit bracelet en argent. Elle le regarda avec stupéfaction, elle ne savait pas que Jiraiya avait autant de goût avec les bijoux féminins, à force de les mater pas étonnant… Elle le trouvait vraiment magnifique.

- **Merci, il est très beau** déclara l'Hokage.

- **Ouf, je suis content qu'il te plaise**, répondit le pervers en se grattant l'arrière de la tête, les joues légèrement rosées.

- **Tu as eu l'idée en matant les filles ?** Fit Tsunade en pinçant légèrement les petites pommettes rosées de son ex-coéquipier, l'air amusé.

- **Nan, j'ai arrêter d'épier les bains publics.**

- **Sans rire ?!**

Tsunade manqua de tomber. _Mais pourquoi a t-il arrêté ? C'était… c'était la dernière raison pour laquelle je m'efforçais de garder mes distances, merde, merde, je suis amoureuse d'un ex-pervers._

Jiraiya attrapa le bracelet et le passa autour du poignet de son ex-coéquipière avant de s'asseoir près de la table basse.

- **Bon on fête ça ? Un petit saké ? **Fit il avec un grand sourire.

Tsunade se dirigea alors vers un petit meuble et fouilla à l'intérieur, elle sortit une bouteille de Saké de 2 Litres et deux verres puis elle les posa sur la table basse. Elle servit le Saké et les deux Sannins trinquèrent.

- **A tes éternels 32 ans !** déclara Jiraiya en trinquant.

Tsunade répondit par un simple sourire, et but son saké cul sec.

- **Tu sais l'autre jour j'ai repensé à notre première mission, c'était vachement drôle !**

- **Ah bon, je trouve pas ça spécialement drôle moi, **répondit Tsunade avec une pointe de colère.

FLASHBACK 

C'était peu de temps après être devenus Genin, leur mission était d'aller chercher un fruit rare caché dans la forêt de Konoha. La petite équipe avait passé une journée entière à le chercher, sans résultat… Ils décidèrent alors de camper pour recommencer les recherches dès l'aube. Ils montèrent une tente et s'installèrent. Jiraiya avait insisté pour ne pas être à côté du Sensei, il se retrouva alors entre Tsunade et Orochimaru qui avait fait le lèche bottes en se mettant à côté du Sensei.

Le lendemain matin, quand Tsunade se réveilla, elle se rendit compte que Jiraiya était collé à elle, la virilité bien dure au niveau de sa cuisse.

- **Jiraiyaaaaaaaaaaaaa !** Hurla t-elle, digne d'un cochon qui se fait abattre.

Ce qui réveilla ce dernier, la tête embrumée, un filet de bave au coin de la bouche.

- **Quewa ?** Fit il avec paresse.

- **Espèce d'enfoiré !**

Sur ces belles paroles Tsunade gifla son coéquipier de toutes ses forces.

FIN FLASHBACK

Jiraiya était totalement tordu de rire, il était allongé sur le sol ( ils étaient assis par terre autour de la table ) riant de bon cœur. Tsunade s'approcha alors du vieux ex-pervers et se plaça à côté de lui en s'accroupissant.

- **Après la gifle monumentale que tu t'es prise, je comprends pas pourquoi tu rigoles **lança t-elle.

- **C'est la tête que tu tirais qui me fait rire, **ajouta t-il en continuant à rigoler.

- **Tu en veux une autre, crétin ? **Fit l'Hokage en colère.

Elle déplaça alors on bras pour gifler son ex-coéquipier mais celui-ci lui stoppa le bras avec sa main avant que celui ci atteigne sa cible.

- **Qu'est-ce que tu attends, tu ne me gifles pas ma chère Tsunade ? **Fit Jiraiya l'air amusé.

- **Tu me retiens le bras, idiot !**

- **Tu sais autant que moi que si tu avais vraiment voulu me frapper, ce n'est pas ma main qui t'en aurait empêché. **Ajouta t-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

La blonde sentit ses joues s'empourprer. _Ah non, je ne vais pas me mettre à rougir comme une gamine, pas question, vite il faut que je me sorte de ce bordel !_ Elle se leva brusquement et se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour prendre l'air. La brise caressait délicatement sa peau parfumée et faisaient voler ses cheveux aux reflets dorés.

Quand tout à coup elle sentit deux bras puissants passer autour de sa taille, c'était Jiraiya. Les lèvres de se dernier effleurèrent le cou de la blonde qui sursauta et se retourna, toujours enlacée par Jiraiya.

-** Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? **Fit elle légèrement gênée.

Leurs visages étaient maintenant très proches, Tsunade sentait le souffle chaud de son ex-coéquipier sur son visage, Jiraiya passa sa main sur la joue de la blonde et il rapprocha dangereusement son visage de l'Hokage 5 ème du nom, qui était loin de le repousser.

Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent timidement puis Tsunade passa sa main dans la nuque de son homme, l'invitant à approfondir la baiser. L'Hokage ferma les yeux en laissant couler quelques larmes de bonheur. C'était le plus beau cadeau d'anniversaire que Jiraiya pouvait lui offrir.

FIN

Grain de sel number two de l'auteur : Voilà c'est fini, j'espère réellement que cela vous à plu. J'accepte les compliments comme les critiques qui me permettront d'améliorer mes fics à venir ! Merci d'avoir lu ! Nao Chan.


End file.
